


Blame it on the Alcohol

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, drunken hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to convince your ex-girlfriend that you've moved on is to convince a stranger to pretend to be your boyfriend, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Scerek Week: Fake Relationship. This took forever and I'm not super proud of it. But I hope you like it

“Derek.”

The brunette looked up at the sound of his sister calling his name. Laura was walking swiftly towards him with a young man on her arm. He looked vaguely familiar but Derek could hardly tell from this distance. When they finally reached him Derek recognized him as one of the guests he’d seen wandering in earlier. He’d come with Alan Deaton and a few other people, but Derek wasn’t quite sure. He had been too busy making sure all the last minute things for his parents’ vow renewal were in place.

“Uh…hey Laura.” He said warily. His sister had a look on her face: cross between a smirk and a serious expression and that only meant trouble. Usually for him.

“Derek this is Scott. Scott this is Derek.”

“Hey?” Derek asked, even more suspicious now.

“Scott wanted to meet the genius behind the wedding cake. I believe his exact words were: ‘I’ll literally lick the toes of whoever baked this.’ So you should talk about that. Bye.” She explained then sauntered off.

At least Scott looked as flabbergasted as Derek felt.

“Uh…the toe licking was hyperbole.” Scott informed him.

Derek smiled, “I figured as much.”

“Have you also figured out that my being dragged over here….has nothing to do with cake?”

“My family isn’t known for subtlety. Sorry.” Derek scratched the back of his neck.

“I wasn’t exactly complaining.” Scott fixed him with a half-smile that Derek couldn’t help but return.

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“Is it working?”

Derek just shrugged in response. He looked just to the right and saw Laura staring intently at them. When she caught his eye she gave two thumbs up and mouthed ‘Go for it.’

 _Oh what the hell_.

“It might be.”

“Keep in mind that I’ve had some alcohol so…”

“You’re not at the top of your game?”

“Actually I think the alcohol’s helping.”

Derek laughed, “Take a seat and let’s find out.”

 “So he looks me dead in the eye, straight face and tells me: ‘No you don’t understand. I was changing the curtains and I fell on the potato.”

Derek choked on the champagne he was drinking. He threw his head back and laughed. Turns out, Scott McCall had charm oozing out of his pores. He was smart and funny and clever. And filled out a black suit like nobody’s business. He was currently sharing horror stories from his time as a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial. He hadn’t had this good a time in so long, not since—

 _Shit. Of course_.

He looked up just past Scott’s shoulder and saw her: his ex-girlfriend Jennifer. If it was possible she looked even more beautiful than she’d ever had. Her dark brown hair was swept up in an up-do with curly tendril draping her face. Her face…he was drawn to the red of her lipstick. It matched the red of her thigh high dress. They had been together for five years, all throughout college and a year afterwards. Then she had broken up with him. They’d been apart for a few months before they fell together again. Then they had broken up again (maybe this time for good) three months ago. The break-up had sucked badly. The only reason he was even out of bed was because this was his parents vow renewal or else he would be back in bed wallowing in misery and reliving their relationship.

  So, of course, the minute he was actually not thinking about her and having a good time she shows up. And he knew it wouldn’t be long before she spotted him.

“Hey are you ok?” Scott asked him then, “too far with the potato in the ass story? Sorry.”

“No look…I know I just met you and this is crazy--”

“If you give me your number I’ll definitely call you.” Scott interrupted.

Derek couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped, “No listen. My ex just walked in. Jennifer. She broke up with me a few months ago and…please pretend to be my boyfriend? I promise I’ll make you the best cheesecake you’ve ever tasted.”

“Uh…”

 _Damn it_. Derek was screwed. He was screwed. Jennifer had spotted him and was walking over and he was—

 _Soft_. Scott’s lips were soft against his.

“Best. Cheesecake. Ever.” Scott whispered after pulling away.

Either Scott had also majored in drama in college or he really loved cheesecake because he played his role perfectly. So well, in fact, that he even had Derek convinced that they’d been dating for the past two months. He intertwined their hands and pressed kisses to Derek’s knuckles. He pressed against his side. He buried his face in Derek’s neck when he laughed (which was a lot). And that charm. It made him look so innocent every time he called Jennifer by the wrong name.

Derek was on the verge of hysterical laughter. With each touch and caress they gave each other he saw the vein in Jennifer’s left temple pop: a tell-tale sign that she was annoyed but trying not to show it.

“Let’s dance.” Scott suddenly said.

“He doesn’t dance.” Jennifer piped up immediately.

Scott turned to her and practically beamed, “He does with me. Come on, babe.” He pulled on Derek’s hand until the older man got up, “Nice meeting you Jan.”

“It’s Jennifer!” she called after him.

On the dance floor Derek finally allowed a laugh to escape as Scott pulled them close, “She’s ready to explode.”

“Dude you’re making me two cheesecakes.”

“She’s right though, I don’t dance.” Derek said to him when the music changed.

“She’s still watching. You better dance.” Scott told him.

Derek Hale was notoriously known for his lack of rhythm. It just wasn’t his forte. But for every off-beat bop Scott matched him with one of his own. And with every awkward shuffle of feet Scott upped the ante with an even more awkward two-step. It was the most fun he’d had all day.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom and ice down these dogs.” Scott said over the music and pulled Derek down by the tie to plant a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You looked good out there.”

Derek was still smiling at the bar when Jennifer came up to him, “No I didn’t.”

She sat down next to him and ordered a glass of champagne, “No. No you didn’t. You’re still completely hopeless.” She conceded with a full smile.

Derek shrugged.

“At least it’s not as bad as the Salsa Incident.” She laughed.

Derek’s eyes widened and he let out a laugh at the memory. They were in their sophomore year of college and broke and drunk and decided that entering a salsa contest would be the solution.

“In our defense we were poor.”

“And drunk.”

“So drunk.”

“You know my left pinkie still doesn’t look right.”

Derek snorted, “Hey listen I gave you a pretty awesome foot massage after that night.”

“Yeah you did. You were pretty great.” She smiled at him softly and touched his hand.

“So were we.” Derek said.

She gave him another soft smile, “We were, huh?”

 _This is it_. Derek thought. He leaned in before he could lose his nerve and when his lips touched hers it was so familiar that he sighed contently into it. Until she pushed him away and he saw the look on her face: confusion and shock.

“What are you doing?” she asked eyes wide.

“You—I thought…you said we were so good together.”

“ _Were_ Derek. I was just happy that you found someone else…like I did.”

“Like you--?”

“Kali. We’re dating now.”

“But…you were so jealous. I know you were jealous.”

She shrugged helplessly, “Stupid instinct. Derek I’m sorry.”

He sighed and walked away from her not wanting to see the pity in her eyes any longer.

 _Fucking idiot_. He lamented as he walked into his parents’ home away from all the partygoers in the backyard when he rammed into someone.

“Who sorry—Scott.” He grabbed the younger man by the shoulders to steady him.

Scott shrugged him off angrily, “You suck.”

Derek didn’t have to wonder the reason behind the anger.

“Scott, I--”

“I don’t care.” He said and walked away.

Twenty minutes later Derek was ¾ of the way finished with a bottle champagne and draped in the bathtub going over the pros and cons of living permanently in this very bathroom when the door opened wide and someone stumbled in.

“You’re not a closet.”

Scott looked less angry than he had before. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was slightly mussed. He was drunk, maybe as drunk as Derek was.

“You’re drunk.”

“ _You’re_ drunk.”

“I am. Also I live in a bathtub now.” Derek announced.

“Why?” Scott asked him. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

“Because everything sucks.”

“You suck. I—I was the best fake boyfriend ever. And you cheated. You suck. Sucking cheater.” Scott told him, “You still owe me cheesecake.”

“I can’t make it right now. I don’t have a kitchen.” Derek mumbled.

“Then give me that.” Scott walked up to him and took the champagne out of his hand. He downed the rest of it in one impressive gulp. He flopped down on the floor next to Derek.

“Are you drinking cause I cheated on you?” Derek turned his head to the right to look Scott in the face.

“I liked you.”

“Me too.”

“You kissed her.” Scott poked him in the neck. He might’ve been aiming for his shoulder.

“She has a girlfriend.”

“Homewrecker.”

Derek snorted. He’d been doing a lot of that today, “If I make you three cheesecakes will you forgive me?”

“Ok.”

It was possible that Scott had been intending to hug him. Instead he ended up half-sprawled on Derek. It was the alcohol. It was definitely the alcohol that spurned Derek to take Scott’s face in his hands and press their lips together. Scott responded almost immediately. He moaned into Derek’s mouth and coaxed it open for his tongue.

And _God_ Derek found heaven in Scott’s mouth. The younger man sucked on his tongue eagerly and bit lightly on his bottom lip all the while running his hands through Derek’s hair.

“Fuck. Shit.” Derek moaned out when Scott moved to his neck. He traced swirls around a pulse point and then sucked on it making Derek groan.

Scott pulled off of Derek’s neck then licked up to his ear and sucked his lobe into his mouth, “I want to suck your dick. Can I do that? Is that ok?”

“Fuck yes. Yes, yes. Please.” Derek begged.

It was awkward and slightly uncomfortable but all complaints went out the window once Scott got his lips around his dick. Scott sucked like he was made for it: moaning as he took Derek deep in the wet heat of his mouth and fondling Derek’s balls in his hands.

It was the alcohol. It was definitely the alcohol that had Derek gripping Scott’s hair and coming down his throat in under a minute.

“Fuck.” Derek breathed out once he had come down from his orgasm, “Come here.”

He pulled Scott up to him and pressed their mouths together again tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. He felt Scott’s erection press against his hip and Derek was quick to undo his pants and free his hard cock so he could wrap his large hand around it. Derek went back for Scott’s mouth and sucked on his tongue while he stroked him to completion.

“Jesus.” Scott said into Derek’s neck moments later.

“Hey Derek?”

“Yeah?” he mumbled sleepily.

“You still owe me cheesecake.”

Derek laughed into his hair. But sure enough a week later when they had their first official date Scott tasted the best strawberry cheesecake he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> me on the tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
